Use of larger (such as eighteen or nineteen inch instead of seventeen inch) diameter, low profile tires generates higher forces to be absorbed by suspension dampers during impact events such as hitting bumps or potholes. Current devices to absorb these forces include modifying shock damping, reducing tire sizes and changing spring rates. However, changes to these devices may impact other vehicle imperatives such as ride, handling, packaging or styling. They may also increase vehicle mass and potentially vehicle cost. There is a need to provide suspension dampers which can be part of the vehicle suspension strut or shock absorber assembly and may be mounted on either the front or the rear of the vehicle and which can absorb these forces without the above listed concerns.